


P.O.S - Sadayo's Stinky Socks

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [51]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Sadayo Kawakami, Ryuji Sakamoto & Ann Takamaki. Unlike other One Shots, this one is heavily edited into a longer story with Persona characters instead of original characters.A stinky sock story where Sadayo has had enough of being a maid of Ryuji.





	P.O.S - Sadayo's Stinky Socks

Sadayo Kawakami carried a huge bag with her hands, dragging it across the ground from Shujin Academy. She wore a yellow striped sweater, blue denim skirt and white heels. Her hair was dark brown like her eyes. Normally, she had tried expression on her face. However, today she only wore a grin on her face, an excited look in her eyes. She walked towards her black car as the bag moved slightly.  
“Easy...” She told herself.  
She opened the car door and lifted the bag with her legs into it. She shut the door behind her, heading to the drivers seat. She didn’t hesitate, driving off at a high speed to get home quicker. On the way, she remembered what led to the events she was now involved with.

It started before school and she had called one of her students to her office. During her spare time at night, she would work at night and this student would take advantage of her job as a maid at night. She waited, crossing her legs in annoyance.  
“Always late...” She mumbled to herself.  
She waited a few more minutes before the door opened wide. A young man was in his school uniform except for the out of place yellow shirt. His hair was blonde, short and spiky, only wearing a smile.  
“Hello maid.” He smiled.  
“Master!” She cheered before returning into her serious state. “But serious, you address me properly here.”  
“What can I do for ya?” He asked.  
“These night arrangements need to stop.” She explained. “No matter how much you pay me.”  
“Sorry but no deal.” He replied. “Ren recommended you and my place has never looked so clean, my massages feel amazing and you’re getting the money ya clearly need.”  
Sadayo only sighed.  
“You still want me to call you Master?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Of course Becky. I’ll pay you double if it’s a problem.” Ryuji smiled.  
She reached into a huge bag beside her, pulling out a sock.  
“Sorry but no deal.” She said, sticking the sock in his mouth.  
Ryuji’s eyes widened, unable to have time to react as he felt himself collapse at her feet. Sadayo smiled, shaking her head.  
“Guess we had to do this the hard way... Though maybe this’ll be for the best.” Sadayo sighed.  
Ryuji’s vision faded, blackening out. The next time he opened his eyes, handcuffed as he found himself trapped in a bag with an awful smell. All he could hear was Sadayo’s voice.  
“Get used to the smell. You’ll come out after school.” She spoke softly.  
His vision was blurry, unable to move properly.

Back in the present, she parked outside of her apartment grinning. The bag only had gentle movements as she dragged it out the car, into the building. She only giggled, walking into the elevator. She placed the bag down beside her as the lift went up. She looked at the huge bag that Ryuji was in, zipped up and locked tight. The elevator stopped at a few floors, no one else around. Once the elevator doors closed again, she unzipped it slightly. A strong scent came out from inside, hundreds of dirty socks inside along with Ryuji, a sock in his mouth.  
“Enjoying the smell?” She asked.  
Ryuji was sweaty, shaking. He was scared beyond believe, though his mind felt like a pool of sludge from the smell and taste of Sadayo’s socks. He had been in there for the whole day.  
“Well Master?” She teased.  
He only blushed, nodding weakly.  
“Good boy.” She responded, zipping it back up.  
She stood in the elevator calmly, tapping the bag with her foot. The elevator doors opened as she saw another one of her students: Ann Takamaki walk in.  
“Hello Ann.” Sadayo greeted.  
“Hello Ma’am.” Ann smiled.  
“What brings you in this complex?” She asked.  
“I was seeing a friend of mine.” Ann explained. “Is this where you live?”  
“Indeed.” Sadayo replied.  
The elevator doors opened again as Sadayo grabbed her bag.  
“Looks heavy.” Ann commented. “Want help Ma’am?”  
“I’ll be fine.” She smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”  
She walked out and opened the door to her apartment. She dragged the bag to the foot of the couch. She slumped onto it hard, letting out a long sigh.  
“Ah... Home sweet home.” She smiled, resting her feet on the bag. Her white high heels slipped off.  
The bag moved gently, only muffling.  
“Still not broken yet?” Sadayo grinned. “I can keep you in there all night long!”  
Ryuji only shook softly in the bag. His muscles were so weak, his mind was so weak, it was like the aroma of her dirty socks dug into his nostrils and wrapped around his mind, warping it into Sadayo’s own personal needs.  
“I’m going to watch TV. I’ll release you in the morning before school.” She giggled, wiggling her toes. For the rest of the night, she ate her microwavable meals, only watching TV as Ryuji’s movements slowed even more. Inside her bag, Ryuji had a significant pattern of breathing through his nose, taking in the strong smell of her socks throughout the rest of the night.

The next early morning, Ryuji barely got any sleep. His brain felt like it was no longer in his head, drooling under the sock still in his mouth. In her yellow dressing gown, Sadayo unzipped the bag slowly, opening it up fully. Ryuji looked up at her, watching her body tower over him.  
“You can come out now.” Sadayo ordered.  
He came out slowly, his legs shaking and still drooling under her sock in his mouth. She released him from the handcuffs, a part of her expecting him to fight back. But just as planned, he didn’t do anything, only standing there.  
“Good boy.” She smiled.  
He looked down, moving closer to her slowly.  
“It’s not Master anymore Ryuji.” She smiled. “It’s Mistress okay?”  
He looked into her eyes, showing her the sock in his mouth, making her giggle. He nodded in agreement to what she said. He muffled, blushing.  
“Heh. So cute.” Sadayo clapped. “You’ll be cleaning the house and giving me the massages from now on. Both here and at school, understood?”  
He only nodded, muffling which made Sadayo even happier.


End file.
